Precious Things
by Lt. Commander Richie
Summary: You said people in love do crazy things." "We do. I'm just not that crazy." "Then be a little bit crazier for me." The M-rated conclusion to the third chapter of 'Smile Like Broken Glass'. No actual sex, but it's raunchy enough to not be considered 'T'.


**Precious Things**

_Lt. Commander Richie_

**Disclaimer: **PSEUDO LEMON ALERT! Yeah... I can't bring myself to do a full-blown sex scene. I really don't think that Lavi would take advantage of Lenalee like that when she isn't quite sure just what her feelings are towards him. I need to exercise my smut muscle, though, so it's more like it'll be raunchy but not to the terrible, horrible point of stuff you'd find on AFF. Not that I would know. Obviously.

**If you haven't read 'Smile Like Broken Glass', you will be very, VERY confused. So go read it. And review. Because this is an M-rated continuation of the last chapter. Or at least I hope it's raunchy enough to be considered 'M'. Plz to be telling me what you think? _That means review, bitches._  
**

**

* * *

  
**

"What are you trying to do?" The redhead asked, reminded of the desperate kisses she had given him at first simply to get him to stay without any concern for her own feelings.

"I don't know." Lenalee muttered, squeezing his hand with her own. "I told you that I don't know what my feelings are yet..." She trailed off, once again nibbling on her lower lip. Lavi fixed her with a look, but she only stopped long enough to speak. "But I'm willing to find out." Again she chewed on her lip, and finally the redhead reached out and pulled her close, resting a hand on her face to pull her lip from her teeth.

"Stop that." He said, eying the red tooth marks with disdain. "It doesn't look good, especially not on you." Without another word, he kissed her again. And again. And again in a line across her cheek, and all down her neck until he got to the collar of her nightgown. At some point her thigh ended up halfway up his leg and in his hand again, and she ripped the headband from his forehead without even watching the folded picture he had put there flutter to the ground. She bit his ears, he bit her collarbone just behind where most of the collars of her shirts ended. Their lips locked again, and she managed, though only on one foot and with a thigh between her own two, to back Lavi into the edge of her bed and make them both fall over onto the sheets.

"What happened to decidedly unchivalrous?" Lenalee asked between pants for air as she straddled the redhead and threaded her fingers through his hairline.

"I'm Lavi, remember?" He asked, one hand making its way up her thigh and under the hem of her nightgown. "Impulsive was one of those things you wanted me to be." She smiled and laughed, but that laugh quickly turned into a gasp of surprise as the redhead flipped her onto her back so that she was pinned under him. Her nightgown was riding up her thighs, exposing a seemingly endless expanse of pale skin to glow in what little light there was in the room. The cloak was quickly discarded, thrown over a chair and knocking it over. The dark blue duster followed, frayed edges leaving bits of string on the carpet as it hit the floor with a small sound.

"Lavi..." Lenalee put her hands to his face and brought him to kiss her again, the touch open-mouthed and hot as the fires of hell. One of his hands moved from next to her shoulder to her waist, his thumb playing with the white fabric that clothed her. He wasn't quite sure when it was that her tongue ended up in his mouth, but he returned the favor in between the occasional break to catch his breath. Lavi brought one knee up and settled it in between her thighs, eliciting sound from her mouth that he couldn't really describe besides extremely, _extremely _hot. He broke the kiss and leaned in closer, his lips trailing down her cheek before he just barely nipped at the skin below her ear. She made that same intoxicating sound again, but that time one leg traced its way up his thigh to hook around his hip.

"You're making me want to do things that I can't do to you." Lavi's voice was a whisper, punctuated by deep breaths as the hand that was playing with the side of her nightgown drew it slowly upwards. His fingers brushed the side of her breast and she shivered, moaning. "Not now, Lenalee. Not while you're like this."

"Kissing-" She trailed off as he captured her lips with his in a hungry kiss, her fingers fumbling with the top button of his shirt. She broke the kiss just as she got the first of his buttons open. "Kissing you makes me feel so... Good." He shifted his weight, the knee between her thighs applying the slightest of pressure that she gasped and moaned at and her fingers took fistfuls of his shirt. "But I'm torn between-" Again she moaned as he applied pressure, her nightgown bunched around her waist and exposing her hips and the underwear that adorned them. "Between friendship and something... More." Lavi paused his ministrations to the skin behind her ear, his lips parting from her skin with a sweet sound.

"I want this... I want _you _more than anything." He whispered into her ear, his breath hot and heavy. He felt a shiver run down the body of the girl in his arms in a delicious sensation that made the both of them muffle moans. "But I can't." And he removed his leg from between hers and leaned back to kneel on the sheets of her bed. Lenalee bit her lip again, not moving from the state of disarray that the redhead had put her in. From the state she decided she _loved_ like nothing else because of the feeling and the hunger behind every kiss that had put her there. She gave a slight sigh, almost content-sounding, but didn't move save for one hand to gently come up and brush across the mark he had left on the skin behind her ear.

"Why not?" The whisper came unbidden to her lips, just like the urge to get up and kneel on her rumpled sheets like the redhead she currently shared the bed with was. The three buttons at the top of her nightgown were undone and made the whole garment shift off of her shoulders to expose her upper arms and a fair amount of cleavage, but she made no move to correct it.

"I'm being selfish. It started with just one kiss. One goodbye. I thought I would never see you again. But you kissed me back and I got addicted." He looked over, his hair falling in his face as he offered her the smallest of smiles. "If we keep going, we'll both get hurt. Conflicting feelings aren't enough basis for where this could lead." Lenalee blushed at the connotations of his statement, her cheeks flushing like her ravaged lips already were.

"I'm only asking for long enough to understand my feelings for you. If I don't find them out now, they might fade. Knowing that you love me, but I could never love you the same way... That would kill me inside." She leaned forward as she spoke, putting a hand to his cheek and turning his face so he looked at her. "Let me experience this. Just one night. I _want _to know where this could lead." Lavi didn't say anything. Instead, he gritted his teeth and looked away. Tears came to Lenalee's eyes, and she resisted the urge to slap him until he saw the light. "You said that people in love do crazy things."

"We do. I'm just not that crazy." Lavi's voice was deadpan, his green eye fixed on the wall ahead of him. If he thought of her, even so much as _looked _at her, what control he had would be gone. Still, he didn't miss it when she moved in a way that made her open nightgown collar fall another inch down her arms and expose more of her pale skin.

"Then be a little bit crazier for me." Her voice was so full of want, of need, of desire and all those other little fickle emotions that the redhead couldn't help himself. He turned back to her just as she took him by the shoulders and shoved him down to the blankets beneath her. With a series of pops the buttons on his light green shirt were gone, lost among the sheets as she pulled the shirt from where it was still half-tucked into his pants. Her fingers gently traced lines across the skin over his hip bones, her nails carefully scraping as she ran her hands up his stomach and over his chest. Lavi shivered, biting back a groan as his hands found her hips.

She nipped at his collarbone, the bare skin of her arms and the tops of her breasts rubbing against his chest as she worked. His hands went up under her nightgown and pushed it up once again, fingers exploring the soft skin beneath with sure and sensual strokes that made her moan. Her lips left his collarbone with a satisfying sound, leaving behind a small purple mark that refused to fade away. She continued upwards along his neck, her lips just barely ghosting along the tiniest smattering of freckles along his hairline before she gasped and made _that _noise again when his hands found the undersides of her breasts. A quick maneuver, and she was once again straddling one of his legs.

She shifted, at some point, to kiss him once more in her desperate way that made him want more, want to do things he definitely shouldn't. Her thigh brushed against his arousal in a heavy and slow drag that made him swear and devour her lips in a hungry passion so fueled that she was certain her lips would bruise. He rolled her over onto her back and pulled her nightgown up, her arms moving with the sleeves until she was free of the garment and it was thrown onto the carpet to land in a lace-edged white pile.

She was... Perfect. Every bit of exposed skin on her was pale and beautiful, only marred by the thinnest and smallest of scars on her thighs and spattered across her torso. Lenalee brought her arms back down from above her head, and ran her fingers into his hair before lightly pulling. He groaned before dipping down to kiss her for what seemed like the thousandth time that night. Her hands left his hair and dipped under the collar of his shirt, and he was only happy to oblige her in taking the offending garment off. It fell to the floor with the rest of their clothes, leaving only the feel of skin on bare skin.

This was wrong, and he knew it. But the feel of her breasts pressed against his chest while they kissed was enough to make him go nearly insane. Wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong. Even if Lenalee wanted it, even if _he _wanted it, there wasn't anything right about this scenario. Nothing besides the bare thigh that was once again slowly, pleasurably and so very _painfully _dragging its way across his arousal. Lavi suppressed another guttural moan, but it came out as a hiss as he broke the kiss and panted for breath.

"Lena-" He stopped with a moan that he couldn't reign in as she did it again, then stilled. "_Don't _do that." He begged, his voice ragged and breathy as he fought for air in short breaths. She did it again, accompanying it with her other leg moving slowly up his thigh to hook onto his hip. With determination, the redhead shifted his weight and brought his leg to press against the juncture of her thighs. She gasped and groaned, her back arching wonderfully to press her naked flesh against his. In the heat of the moment he once again caught her lips with his in an open-mouthed kiss that was sloppy and wet but still every amount of madly passionate as the entwined dance of pleasure their legs were enacting. At some point her hands had found their way to his belt buckle, fumbling with it in a hazy rush that made him groan every time she missed the buckle and her hands brushed the fly of his white pants.

Slowly, his kisses began to travel southward. They left her lips only reluctantly, trailing down her neck in a slow caress before following the curve of her collarbone to come to rest in the valley between her breasts. One of his hands ghosted across the peak of a breast, making the girl beneath him shiver and sigh. He was in awe of her body, completely and absolutely. In the moonlight from the window, they both glowed bright in all pale bare skin and sweat. The only things that stood out against the white were the crosses that adorned them both, marked them both as Exorcists. Lavi looked up at Lenalee from where he held himself, the faintest of blushes gracing his cheeks from the strain. His lips were a punchy red color, swollen much like hers were from the constant that was their kissing.

"Has anyone ever really told you that you're beautiful?" He asked, deadly serious in his asking though he couldn't close his mouth for needing to breathe deeply.

"Yes." She replied, though her voice was breathier and tinged with want.

"That wasn't Komui?" Lavi paused, and shifted himself so that he could have a better view. He reveled in the feeling that the touch brought. "Or Cross?"

"Once or twice." She giggled, and the movement she made made him breathe deeper than before and reaffirm his grip on what sanity he had left. Without hesitation he leaned down and pressed his lips to her right nipple in a tender kiss.

"You are." He spoke, before moving and kissing the other nipple, "so beautiful. So, so, so, so, so beautiful." Her raging blush, stronger than it had been for a while, spoke words that he couldn't even begin to hear from her. "If you end tonight still not knowing what your feelings are... I'll _make _you fall in love with me. I'll do it the hard way."

And he kissed her. Again and again and again, his leg grinding into her and her leg into him as they fought each other for control. There wasn't an end to it, to the bruised lips, to the open mouths, to the fistfuls of hair being tugged at and the tongues intertwining until neither of them could breathe too well but neither of them wanted to do anything about it. Lavi pulled back and she held onto him, both of them coming to a sitting position, her straddling his lap and him with his thumbs in the waistband of her underwear. His self-control was weakening, through the bare breasts pressed against his chest to the insistent pressure of her and her very feminine being on his arousal. Separated only by a few layers of cloth. The prospect was driving him mad, not because he wanted it because he certainly did, but because if she did anything, _anything _to him at all, he knew he wouldn't be able to control himself. The amount of passion he held for her was enthralling yet petrifying, he only needed her to love him with the same amount of terrifying passion before he ever even considered with a rational mind the prospect of doing something about it. She began tugging at his belt buckle again, this time more insistently and with defter fingers.

"No." His hands found hers and held them, stopping her attempts. If she had succeeded, there was no guaranteeing that she would be perfectly happy with the outcome. "Lenalee... I can't go farther than this." She looked disheartened, but acquiesced. The noises she made quieted as they kissed, until it was only the two of them. Only kisses. Only bare skin and unattainable pressure on his most sensitive of areas. Only a perfect touch, a perfect contact between the two of them as they glowed in the moonlight. That was how they stayed until they finally grew so tired, so exhausted from doing what they did that they fell asleep. Blissfully asleep. Bliss.

* * *

**And that, my minions, is how terrible, horrible pseudo-smut is written.** **Forgive any grammar, punctuation, word use or other such errors.** **I'm an idiot** **that spent more time watching House than actually writing stuff raunchy enough that it could be considered of an 'M' rating. This _can _be considered for an 'M' rating, amirite?**

**I played with the idea of a second chapter to this where the whole Order is looking for him and Bookman, Komui comes to wake up Lenalee and finds them sans clothing and spooning... But this is a somber series interspersed with seksytiems. Not humor.**

**Sequel might have some, though.**

**Sorry it's so short, if I had continued I would have been up until four writing some actual sex. At least I didn't get a migrane this time like when I was writing 'Like Nothing Else'.  
**


End file.
